Resistance
by fey-illusions
Summary: Resistance - Muse. Red X and Robin, no James and Dick, meet in a nightclub. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Resistance - Muse

_Is our secret safe tonight?_

_Are we out of sight?_

Robin stole over the roof tops. Except he wasn't Robin anymore, he had left his colourful uniform at the Tower. He couldn't be Robin. Robin doesn't sneak away from his friends and team mates. Robin doesn't go clubbing. Robin doesn't get drunk or high. Robin doesn't have meaningless sex with strangers. He wasn't Robin, he was Dick. And Dick did _all_ of those things. Frequently.

_Or will our world come tumbling down?_

It started in a night club, as so many things do. Robin, no Dick, had been keeping tabs on a few people but so far no one really stood out.

_Maybe I'll just go home tonight_

he thought draining his beer. Then _he_ walked in. _He_ had unruly brown hair, bedroom hair, and hazel eyes. _He_ had pale skin and wiry muscles. _He_ had the elegance and superiority of big cat. A big cat right after a kill.

_Or maybe I won't_.

The boy scanned the club, passing right over Dick, before walking up to the bar and ordering a beer. Dick growled.

_Bastard._

Dick looked over at his 'maybes'. One of them met his gaze with a raised eyebrow and lust in his eyes.

_He'll do._

Dick walked out onto the dance floor and tilted his head slightly. The Maybe grinned and made his way over to Dick. With no more than a 'hey' they began moving. Having too much pride to look over at _him_, Dick never the less kept him within his peripheral vision. Even as he twined his arms around his Maybe, even as they made out, even as the grinded against each other; Dick knew he couldn't take him to bed. Dick simply didn't have any interest in him. What interested him was the lazy grace that _he_ walked with. The air about _him_ that said anything you can do, I can do better. The way _his_ eyes had barely acknowledged him. It infuriated him, challenged him and fuck if it didn't turn him on. Robin sighed as Maybe bit his ear. He should probably get out of here before Maybe got to desperate. He removed Maybe's hand from underneath his shirt and gently pushed him away. Maybe gave him a confused and hurt look.

_Far out, this guy's like a puppy, kind of like Beast Boy. Oh God, now I really can't fuck him. _

"Maybe another night," He said and turned without looking back. Behind him the boy sitting at the bar relaxed his hand. He hadn't noticed how hard he'd been clenching his fist.

_To busy watching _him _I guess._

Without a sound he slowly slipped out of the club, neglecting to pay for his beer.

_Or will the walls start caving in?_

He saw the boy turn a corner and sped up, determined to catch up. He rounded the corner and found his target waiting. He took in the set stance and was hit by a sudden flash of familiarity.

"Hey." He found himself saying before mentally bitch slapping himself. _Smooth._

"Hey." What had he planned to say again?

"You left that guy broken-hearted in there." He said casually, silently adding _"why?"_

"You were watching?" The black-haired boy started walking and he fell into step beside him.

"Trying to pick up tips." He replied voice heavy with sarcasm, trying to remember where he had heard that voice before. The other boy laughed.

"With ¾ of the club panting after you?"

"You were watching?" He replied, perfectly mimicking his tone. The other boy seemed startled at that for some reason.

"My name's James." He said casually.

"I'm Dick." Equally casually. As if giving your name was of little importance. What is in a name? More than a casual fuck.

"So were you watching?" Asked James grinning at Dick. Dick smirked

"What answer do you want to hear?" James pursed his lips, about to accuse him of being no fun when they were quite suddenly surrounded. There were seven men around them, James rolled his eyes, Big B's mob. These guys would pose no problem for him but for Dick, James glanced at him expecting him to be afraid. Dick crossed his arm looking irritated.

_Is this our last embrace?_

"Tonight of all nights." He muttered and glanced up at James then shrugged.

_Can't be helped_.

He then punched the guy closest to him and moved onto the second. Behind him he could hear groans of pain. He turned round to find James beating the crap out of one of the gang members. _What the-_

a clumsy punch brought Dick, no Robin, back to the fight at hand. He quickly incapacitated the three men on his side, not entirely surprised to see James had finished off the ones on his side as well. Which left them with Big B himself. Big B was the only semi-dangerous one in his mob. He posed no threat to Robin but to James...

"Hello Big B." James drawled and Robin tried to remember where he had heard that insulting, sarcastic drawl before.

"Who are you?" Demanded Big B. James cocked an eyebrow.

"Aw, you don't remember me? I'm hurt." And suddenly it hit Robin, no Dick, no Robin.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He muttered. James glanced over at Dick in surprise. Big B took this moment of distraction to grab James and put a gun to his head. Dick didn't even hesitate he just swept the legs out from under Big B, hit a pressure point in his arm so he dropped the gun and spun his around to put on the hand cuffs he... the hand cuffs he didn't have.

"Oh, fuck." He heard James say. Robin, no Dick, decided to just knock Big B out instead. In the minute of silence that followed Dick and James, no Robin and Red X, studied each other. They had nothing on each other that the other didn't have. Without a word they turned and walked away in opposite directions, determined to pretend the meeting had never happened.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But it should have been right_

Robin had been getting even less sleep than he normally did. A certain villain haunted his dreams. Doing things to him that made Robin wake up hot and bothered. Doing things that occasionally forced him to change his sheets.

_They'll keep us apart_

_And they won't stop breaking us down_

Elsewhere in the city X was jumping rooftops, unable to sleep. _Again_.

"Bastard." He whispered into the wind.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_To let our hearts ignite_

The next day there was a robbery.

"Who? Where? Why?" Robin asked impatiently.

"X, the Museum and we don't know." Intoned Raven. Robin paled then flushed.

"Right, let's go." He managed. Pretending he didn't see the exchanged looks of confusion behind his back.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Are we digging a hole?_

Red X waited in the rafters above the museum, wondering what the hell he was going to say. The Titans ran into the museum, weapons at the ready. Robin walked in after them. _What do I say? Oh fuck, even when he's in a mask he's-_

"X!" He shouted "We know you're here, come out with your hands up." Was he the only one who heard the hint of irony?

"Oh, Robin," X drawled before wincing. Even his robotic voice sounded husky when he said that. "do I ever come out with my hands up?" Robin quickly turned his smile into a smirk.

"I thought you might want a change of pace." Robin replied looking directly up at him. X strolled along the banisters.

"Change of pace? Yes. Change of pace in jail? No." With that he pinned Robin to the floor with a sticky X.

"Get him!" Robin shouted. Red X swung out a skylight and the rest of the Titans took chase.

"A hologram I take it?" said Robin.

"Yup." Said the real X. Robin shook his head and sighed.

"But a real bonds?" X grinned.

"Well, I didn't really want you to run away."

"Who says I was gonna run away?" Robin drawled.

"I don't mean run away from a fight." X clarified.

"I know." Muttered Robin, blushing slightly. X's eyes widened and he swallowed.

"See here's the thing." Said X straddling Robin who made a half-hearted attempt to escape. X pulled off his mask and raised an eyebrow.

"For the record." Robin explained "At least I can say I tried to escape." X laughed, low and husky, Robin bit the inside of his cheek.

_Please tell me I'm not blushing..._

"You were saying?"

"Right. Here's the thing. You're not letting me sleep." Robin blinked.

"Um, sorry?" He tried.

"Not good enough. I'm sick of being plagued by stupid daydreams." Robin was desperately fighting the urge to blush and giggle.

"Right." He managed "And you are telling this to me because..."

"I want you to do something about it."

"Like what?" X pretended to think.

"Let's see, we're alone, you're bound and I'm straddling you, what could we possibly do in this situation?"

"How long is you're hologram gonna keep them busy?" He breathed.

"Long enough."

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_This is out of control_

So it became that whenever X felt like a... well, a casual fuck, he would set off alarms somewhere. The Titans would come running, he'd send them off somewhere else and then fuck Robin. The rest of the Titans, not nearly as stupid as they occasionally appeared, followed X's hologram only as far as the door before going to a pizza place. In the end, everyone was happy. Well, nearly everyone.

_Hold me_

_Our lips must always be sealed_

Robin took a breath of air as the Titans crashed into the jewellery store. This probably wasn't going to go down well. This time as X fired a sticky X at Robin, he simply stepped out of the way. Red X was the only one to notice this however. The rest of the Titans simply went along with routine, Robin raised an eyebrow after them. He was going to have to talk to them about that. There was a more pressing issue at hand however.

"Didn't want to be bound today Robin?" came X's voice. Even the robotic sound of it couldn't mask the uncertainty.

"No." Robin concentrated on eliminating every bit of emotion from his voice and face.

"Any particular reason why?"

_No emotion, no emotion, no emotion..._

"I got sick of meaningless sex." That wasn't quite a lie. He hadn't got sick of meaningless sex. Just meaningless sex wasn't quite enough anymore.

"Any particular reason why?" X repeated.

_No emotion, no emotion, no- fuck it._

"Don't you want more than this?" He demanded of the still invisible X "Isn't there more than a chain of, of whatever this is?" Silence greeted his words.

"Whatever," Robin muttered, feeling embarrassed and girly "I'm gonna go find my team." And then he was gone. Alone in the shop Red X, no James, slumped against a wall, trying to decided whether or not he had just been dumped. He pulled of his mask and whispered into the darkness.

"It would never work. Can't you see that?"

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_It would never last_


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later the Titans decided enough was enough. BB and Cyborg crashed into Robin's room, forcefully put him into civilian clothes and set him outside the Tower. Robin hammered on the door, the bastards had locked it.

"Let me in!" He yelled.

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin." Came BB's reply, Cyborg practically howled with laughter.

"You haven't got any hairs on your chinny chin chin!" BB spluttered with indignation. "The thing is," Cyborg continued "we think you need to get over a certain someone." Robin choked on his own saliva, how embarrassing.

"How... how did you-" He wheezed. Cyborg rolled his eyes at BB.

"X sets off an alarm every second day, gets us to rush off somewhere, always leaving you behind, never actually steal anything and you expected us to believe that something wasn't up?"

_Well, when you put it like that..._

"The point is," interjected BB "you are going on an enforced night on the town to visit all the gay clubs you like-"

"I'm not gay!" interrupted Robin.

"Bi clubs then, and we fully expect you to return tomorrow morning. If you get my drift." Robin could almost sense him waggling his eyebrows.

"Look guys, I'm not really in the mood-"

"Yeah well, we're not really in the mood for you moping around acting like a lovesick teenage girl."

"I wasn't-!"

"LA LA LA LA, CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!"

"You may as well just go." Robin looked up, above his head floated Starfire and Raven.

"Or?" He asked.

"Well, you can either walk to a club yourself, or we'll drop you at one." Raven looked remarkably threatening looming over him like that. Starfire's grin was downright evil. Robin sighed and started to make his way down the driveway, muttering as he went.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_Must erase it fast_

Robin, no Dick, walked into a club wondering what the hell he was doing here. He was about to walk straight back out again when he saw _him_. Robin's vision tunnelled until all he could see was _him. He_ was pulling the moves on SOME OTHER GUY. Rage filled him, filled him and fuelled him. Robin grabbed some guy and very politely asked him whether he could make out with him for a few minutes. The guy gave Robin, no Dick, a once-over and nodded his ascent. Dick immediately pushed him against a wall and shoved their faces together. The guy groaned and Robin mentally compared him with _him. He_ didn't groan, _he_ moaned and his moan wasn't infinitely sexier. Mental Robin, no Dick, no Robin, stopped that line of thought right there.

_Don't think, just kiss him._

_Kill your prayers for love and peace_

_You'll wake the thought police_

X, no James, traced lines in the condensation of his beer, pretending to be interested in the conversation.

"He was such a bastard, you know?" Tim or Tom or something was saying, "He just didn't get me." He whined. God how he hated whiners. _He_ never whined, in fact, the only time _he_ ever complained about something was when _he_ knew how to fix it. Even when it didn't need fixing, even if it was perfectly fine, if he thought of a way to make it better he was damned if anyone was going to stop him. A soft smile, crossed James' face, but was immediately erased when he realised how lovey dovey he was acting.

_Stop being such a girl_

he chastised himself. He looked down at Tim/Tom, he was certainly cute enough but-

"He was just so mean! He never came to any of my shows or-" -but he would probably never shut up about his ex enough for rebound sex. Rebound sex, James swore under his breath, he had NEVER needed rebound sex before. This was pointless, may as well just go home.

"Look, I'm sorry but-" James froze. _He_ was here and some soon-to-be-deceased idiot had his clumsy paws all over _him._ Suddenly he was across the room, he couldn't remember moving but that hardly mattered right now. He grabbed Robin's, no Dick's arm, roughly pulling him away from said idiot.

"We need to talk, right now." He dragged Dick out the door and into a conveniently placed alley.

"Yes?" Asked Dick, no Robin, icily.

"What the fuck were you doing with him?!" He demanded. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask the same of you, besides, I don't think that's any of your business." James' eyes widened. Underneath the expressionless mask Dick was wearing, he could see how much he was hurting.

"Fuck that." He murmured and kissed him.

_It could be wrong_

_Could be wrong_

_But it should have been right_

Dick and James stumbled through the Tower corridors; it's hard to navigate when you're attached to someone. Along the way they encountered Starfire, (who immediately begun to take notes) BB, (who ran away as fast as his legs could take him) and Raven (who sighed and went to comfort BB). Robin was just barely aware of his team mates but neglected to care about the scene he and James were making. To their credit, they DID get to Robin's room before clothes were removed. Unfortunately, they didn't make it to the bed. Nor did they remember to close the door. The next morning BB, as a form of personal revenge, gathered photographic evidence.

_The night has reached its end_

_We can't pretend_

X, no James, opened his eyes bleary and became immediately aware of 3 things.

1. He was naked

2. Robin was asleep next to him

3. Robin was also naked

James closed his eyes and explored the possibilities of these three things for a good 10 minutes. He opened his eyes again to find Robin watching him.

"Are you aware that you've been grinning like a maniac for about 10 minutes?" asked Robin softly.

"Are you aware that you've been asleep with a girly smile on your face?"

"Yeah well, whose fault is that?" he muttered before immediately going red. He obviously hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Really?" James drawled. Despite the tone, the question is real.

"Shuttup." Robin mumbled, still blushing some. James knew he was still wearing a goofy grin but he couldn't bring himself to care. Dick's face became troubled.

"What's that look for?" James asked softly. Dick glanced at him and his features softened even as his eyes became tortured.

"I didn't mean to do this. I- I can't do this." James closed his eyes. _Please don't do this_.

"It would never work." He said finally.

"Probably not," Dick agreed "but can't we just try?" James opened his eyes and stared, drinking in Dick's features.

_Those eyes, despite everything those eyes still look so innocent..._ He's always had a thing for blue eyes.

_It would be amazing while it lasted, but when it falls apart... _

"Wouldn't it be worth it?" Asked Dick, no Robin, no both of them. James sighed, knowing it's stupid, knowing it's doomed before it's even started, and knowing that he couldn't give this, whatever it is, up.

"It'll be worth everything." He said, praying that it's not a lie. 

_Love is our resistance_


End file.
